live_actionfandomcom-20200214-history
Anna Karenina (2012)
Anna Karenina is a 2012 British historical romance film directed by Joe Wright. The film was adapted by Tom Stoppard from Leo Tolstoy's 1877 novel and was produced by Working Title Films in association with StudioCanal. The film was released on September 7, 2012 in the United Kingdom and Ireland and on November 9, 2012 in the United States. The film stars: Keira Knightley, Jude Law, Aaron Taylor-Johnson, Kelly Macdonald, Matthew Macfadyen, Domhnall Gleeson, Ruth Wilson, Alicia Vikander with Olivia Williams and Emily Watson. The film co-stars: Tannishtha Chatterjee, Michelle Dockery, Steve Evets, Holliday Grainger, Shirley Henderson, Susanne Lothar, Raphael Personnaz, Alexandra Roach, Pip Torrens, David Wilmot. Starring *Keira Knightley - Anna Karenina *Jude Law - Karenin *Aaron Taylor-Johnson - Vronksy *Kelly Macdonald - Dolly *Matthew Macfadyen - Oblonsky *Domhnall Gleeson - Levin *Ruth Wilson - Princess Betsy Tverskoy *Alicia Vikander - Kitty *with Olivia Williams - Countess Vronsky *and Emily Watson - Countess Lydia Ivanovna *Tannishtha Chatterjee - Masha *Michelle Dockery - Princess Myagkaya *Steve Evets - Theodore *Holliday Grainger - Baroness *Shirley Henderson - Opera House Wife *Susanne Lothar - Princess Shcherbatsky *Raphael Personnaz - Alexander Vronsky *Alexandra Roach - Countess Nordston *Pip Torrens - Prince Shcherbatsky *David Wilmot - Nikolai 'Cast' *Matvey - Eric MacLennan *Grisha Oblonsky - Theo Morrissey *Lili Oblonsky - Cecily Morrissey *Masha Oblonsky - Freya Galpin *Tanya Oblonsky - Octavia Morrissey *Vasya Oblonsky - Beatrice Morrissey *Mlle. Roland - Marine Battier *Annushka - Guro Nagelhus Schia *Aruhan - Aruhan Galieva *Korney - Carl Grose *Mikhail Slyudin - Bryan Hands *Serozha - Oskar McNamara *Vasily Lukich - Luke Newberry *Doorkeeper - Michael Shaeffer *Elderly Waiter - Steven Beard *Burisov - Henry Lloyd-Hughes *Guards Officer - Joseph Macnab *Stationmaster - Nick Holder *Austrian Princess - Claire Greenway *Wheel Tapper - Mike Shepherd *Oblonsky's Servant - Arthur Nightingale *Agafia - Buffy Davis *Kitchen Maid - Gala Wesson *Boris - Eros Vlahos *Korsunsky - Kyle Soller *Kapitonich - Sam Cox *Petritsky - Max Bennett *Tuskevitch - Jude Monk McGowan *Colonel Demin - Antony Byrne *Princess Merkalova - Emerald Fennell *Anna's Friend - Sarine Sofair *Yashvin - Thomas Howes *Makhotin - Bill Skarsgard *Princess Sorokina - Cara Delevingne *Princess Sorokina Senior - Bodil Blain *Varya - Hera Hilmar *Prince Tverskoy - Kenneth Collard *Young Peasant - Conor McCarry *Stremov - Giles King *Anna's Doctor - Martin Wimbush *Princess Betsy's Footman - James Northcote *Shopkeeper - Duncan Wisbey *Opera House Husband - Jamie Beamish *Opera House Manager - Simon Muller *Piano Prodigy - Nikolai Lester *Baby Anya - Tillie-Bett Grant 'Ball Dancers & French Theatre Dancers' *Navala "Niku" Chaudhari *Amber Doyle *Damien Fournier *Laura Neyskens *Daniel Proietto *Vebjorn Sundby *Jennifer White *Paul Zivkovich 'Ball Dancers' *Michael Barnes *Anna Bjerre Larsen *James Cousins *Eva Dewaele *Pia Driver *Stephanie Elstob *Jennifer Essex *Edward Lewis French *Courtney Garratt *Omar Gordon *Fania Grigoriou *Thomasin Gulgeg *Thomas Herron *Louise Michel Jackson *Bless Klepcharek *Jesse Kovarsky *Marie Martinez *Cameron McMillan *Michela Meazza *Oliver Metzler *Andrew Monaghan *Ashley James Orwin *Shintaro Oue *Sonja Perreten *Claire Piquemal *Natascha Pire *Linda Remahl *Darja Reznikova *Vala Runarsdottir *Helder Seabra *Aaron Sillis *Rebecca Sutherland *Ulrika Kinn Svensson *Teerachai Thobumrung *Aubert Vanderlinden *Benjamin Warbis *Lisa Welham *Joanna Ruth Wenger *Tegen Whyte *Jorys Zegarac Category:Movies Category:2012 Movies